Fullmetal Alchemist: A New Journey's Dawn
by EnvyKing1
Summary: Several years after the 'end' of the homunculus, Edward Elric finds himself on a new journey with different problems to overcome as he deals with being a father, as well as problems for Fuhrer Mustang as mysterious events begin transpiring in and around Amestris. Will things spiral into chaos? Will the Fuhrer require some assistance from Edward? Or maybe someone else can help...
1. Chapter 1: Years Later

**Alright guys, this is the first chapter of my first ever story on here. If you have any ideas of what could happen next or want to leave suggestions please leave a comment. If this gets a lot of interest or even one encouraging comment then I'll definitely continue it very soon. I have a lot of plans for this story.**

 **This takes place several years after the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood ending. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, however I do own this story, this plot and a few OC's that may pop up in the future. Also, text in brackets (text) like that are a characters thoughts.**

 **P.S sorry if this chapter seems a little short, it's my first attempt. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Years Later**

* * *

It had been several years since Fathers demise, and the end of the homunculi. Amestris was at peace with neighbouring nations and would only declare war as a last resort. The new King Fuhrer, Mustang, was settling nicely into his role, as was the Ishval ambassador Scar. It was the start of a prosperous era for Amestris and its people. The events that had transpired on that memorable day had everyone involved, especially the Elric brothers, well renowned for their actions to save Amestris. At least that's what everyone hoped. It had been several years since that day and Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was a grown man now, tall and still with his golden blonde braided hair. His face was similar to that of his Father, Hohenheim. Ed had gathered at the station, ready to leave for his journey to Xing to visit his brother and learn alkahestry from May after losing his knowledge of alchemy in exchange for his brothers body. His family were there to see him off, the sun was beaming down on him in Resembool as passengers hurried past him.

* * *

 **Resembool**

"I'll be back soon, don't worry, I'm just going to see Uncle Alphonse" Edward stood at the station holding his briefcase, wearing a sage trench coat, similar to the one his father Hohenheim wore, across from him stood his two kids, Nina and Russell, as well as Winry. Russell let out a huge grin as he looked up to his father "Ok dad, come back soon"

"Did you remember everything Ed!?" Winry tensed up and her face turned red as she reached for her wrench, Ed quickly grabbed her hand and assured her that he was prepared "Don't worry Winry, I packed my bags last night and made sure I got everything" Nina shuffled forward "Yeah mom, I helped"

"Aren't you great!" Winry smiled and ruffled Nina's hair, before turning to see what Russell had to say "Dad wait! You forgot something!" Edward smiled enthusiastically before looking down towards his son, eagerly waiting to see what he had for him "Oh yeah! What did I forget?" Russell quickly reached for his pocket before pulling out a small paper bag with something inside he had transmuted earlier. Edward took the bag from his son and opened it. His face quickly tensed as he began to scream and he flailed his arms about "I don't need to drink this stuff anymore I'm tall enough!"

Russell laughed before retreating behind Winry and his sister Nina. The train began to toot it's whistle before the conductor instructed the passengers to hurry onto the carriages "You'd better get going Ed, you wouldn't want to be late for your training" As Ed boarded the train and took his seat he looked out the window to see his kids slowly fade away into the distance, waving at him with grins on their faces.

* * *

 **Central HQ, Fuhrers Office**

Mustang gazed out of his office window before turning to inspect the photo frame on his desk. It was a picture of him and Hughes in their younger years (I'll keep pushing you to the top)

"Fuhrer sir!" Riza saluted Mustang as he turned to face her. She had a stern, focused look on her face, just like she always had when she was on duty "I told you Riza, you don't have to address me that formally when nobodies around"

"Sorry sir, but there is something that requires your attention" Mustang was intrigued by Riza's news as he perched over the desk, waiting for her to had over the documents she was holding "What is it?" Riza walked forward and placed the documents onto his desk before standing back and explaining the situation "There's something happening in Xing, an uprising against Emperor Ling-Yao, I've enclosed more details inside the file, we better take care of this before it turns into something more serious, they are our allies"

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll look into it right away" Mustang picked out the files and began reading with a concentrated face "It seems like some soldiers weren't following orders when they were told to control a town supporting a group of rebels. Instead of capturing them for questioning, they destroyed the whole village. By the looks of things the rebels were forcing people to join them, there must have been some sort of breakdown in communication"

"So what's your plan sir?" Riza asked diligently as she leaned forward to receive orders "I'll send a squadron of some of my best soldiers in to investigate, Riza, bring Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong, Sergeant Brosh, Major Ross and Sergeant Major Fury to my office"

After half an hour Mustangs squad was assembled infront of his desk, ready for their briefing. The soldiers noticed something about Mustang, they knew that their superior was acting strange but they couldn't tell why, something just wasn't right, they presumed it was down to the stress that comes with being the Fuhrer "Alright, listen up, there seems to be some trouble in Xing and the Xingese council have requested our assistance, the Xingese town of Yeih has been destroyed after soldiers killed everyone in the town thought to be rebels, they were only supposed to capture the small group but instead killed everyone in the area. Your job is to go in there, get as much intel as possible, investigate the area and report back to me. Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong, you'll be leading this operation, here are the train tickets. They will take you to Rheole, afterwards you'll have to cross the Eastern desert so prepare accordingly. Hurry, the train leaves soon"

The squad saluted Mustang before leaving to get ready. Mustang rose from his chair as he stared out the window with his hands clasped behind his back "Riza, get Miles and Scar in here, I need to know how Ishval is getting on"


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

**Chapter 2: Familiar Faces**

* * *

 **Xing**

As the train approached the station a tall man with short blonde hair could be seen through Edward's window. He was waving at him with a grin plastered across his face. The train quickly came to a screeching halt before the doors opened. The tall man was his younger brother, Alphonse. Almost immediately Edward leaped out of the train and squeezed Alphonse tightly with a bear hug and as a result he crashed onto the ground screaming "Al! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" The colour drained from Al's face as he was squeezed by Ed, but he soon let go as Alphonse got up slowly, brushing himself down "Brother! Calm down!" Edward let out a smile before scratching the back of his head "Heh, sorry Al, guess I got a bit too excited"

"How did you manage to cross the desert brother?"

"I took the train from Resembool to Lior, once I got to the desert I met a couple of travelling merchants who recognised me. They gave me a ride into Xao and then I took the train here, into Zhay. Anyway Al, tell me, how are things in Xing?"

Alphonse slumped forward as he began to explain what had happened "There's been a tragedy in the nearby town of Yeih, a bunch of rebels and people from another Xingese clan were bothering the townsfolk, the emperor supposedly sent in a squadron to destroy the village" Edwards face lit up with shock before he furrowed his eyebrows and protested against his brother's claims, digging his hands into his hair "Ling-Yao would never do something like that!" Alphonse frowned in agreement "I know, somethings not right, I think we should look into this some more"

"Yeah, but first I need to finish my Alkahestry training with May-Chang" Edward soon smiled again as he recalled the reason for his trip. After the events in Amestris many years back, he had sacrificed his knowledge of Alchemy in exchange for his brother's body.

"She's really good at it Ed, it will come in handy if Roy ever needs you again" Alphonse chuckled as Ed scoffed at his remark. The brothers briskly sauntered away from the station, before they caught a ride in a nearby taxi, and continued their conversation inside "So brother, how are Russell and Nina doing?"

"Russell's doing great, 14 years old now, he's just like me when I was that age. He transmutes stuff all the time, literally all he does is study Alchemy books. As for Nina, she just turned 12, always following Russell about, trying to study Alchemy as well. That reminds me, Al, how is Fletcher doing?"

"He's doing great, I spar with him and he almost beat me one time, his Alkahestry is amazing thanks to May, I also tried teaching him some Alchemy. Although he asked me about becoming a State Alchemist, he wants to take the exam" Alphonse had a sudden look of concern on his face, the mere thought of his son joining the military made him feel uneasy, after all him and Edward went through. Despite Al's feelings Ed was quick to reassure him "Don't worry Al, even if he does want to join, the military is much better now than before" The taxi soon arrived outside what seemed to be the Xingese Chang house clan palace. It had two floors and possessed ancient Xingese architecture. The brickwork on the road was shallow at one point, forming a puddle just in front of the path, Edward could see his reflection clearly and for a brief moment, Hohenheim flashed into his reflection, smiling, before disappearing as May-Chang arrived "Alphonse!" May leaped out of the door as she charged towards Alphonse for a hug. As he gracefully fell to the floor Edward briskly moved out of the way, almost falling over in shock of May's speed.

"Why does everyone keep jumping on me!?" Alphonse slowly rose from the grass before brushing himself off again. May's face lit up as she saw who was standing next to him. Edward smiled politely before thinking of what their training session would consist of. His face soon froze as he remembered when teacher taught him and Alphonse, being left alone on that island to learn the true meaning of Alchemy, and all of the vigorous transmutations and physical exercises they had done in training. That was all a distant memory however, his teacher was long gone and yet he still felt pain from her demise, he had lost a lot of people, before realising everyone he had now met as a result of his hardships and felt thankful for his family, because if he lost any of them, he wouldn't be able to deal with it anymore. Edward's thought provoking trance was soon broken as he looked down to see May smiling at him, her large round eyes beaming at him with joy "Hi Ed. So, are you ready to complete your training?" Ed crossed his arms "I'm more than ready"

Ed, May, and Alphonse walked up the path, as they made their way through the gate, Edward noticed a kid peering out the second floor window, he had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, his face seemed to light up at the sight of Edward. As they walked through the door Edward found himself in the hall, gazing in nostalgia at a photo that sat on the end table in the corner of the room, it was of the Christmas party in Resembool many years ago. In the centre, Ed saw himself smiling into the camera with Alphonse standing next to him, his arm over Ed's shoulder, they were both wearing party hats, Winry and May were sitting on the sofa towards the left. Mustang was wearing a suit, barely standing, staring at Riza whilst holding a glass of wine in his hand, his arm wrapped around Riza's waist whilst she held on to him, ensuring that he wouldn't topple over. Riza appeared to have a stern look on her face as she avoided Mustang's loopy eyes. Scar stood behind them, his now grey hair tied back into a ponytail, with a stubble beard on his face, he appeared to be in conversation with Miles. Granny Pinako sat in the rocking chair holding Russell. Ed was soon drawn back into reality as May gestured him forward into the training room, it was a rather large room filled with training dummies, kunai, and Alkahestry circles amongst other things. Thumping could be heard from the floor above, gradually getting louder as Fletcher raced down the stairs to greet his uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Edward, can you tell me how to pass the Alchemy exam? Oh, and then you and dad can tell me one of your stories, please? Like the one you told me and Russell that one time, remember, when you fought that big homunculus that ate you up whole and y-" Fletcher was interrupted by his father "Don't worry Fletcher, we can do all of that later, but we need to let mom teach uncle Ed about Alkahestry, then he can tell you more about the exam" Alphonse and Fletcher walked out the back, into the training yard to continue their sparring. May turned to Ed before clearing a space for their training, they both sat down and began "Lets go back over the foundations of Alkahestry, then we'll cover the advanced stuff again. Right, so, the main difference between standard Alchemy and Alkahestry is that Alkahestry uses the energy of the Earth. Alkahestry is about channelling that energy into your body, but before you can do that, you must be one with your body and mind. The energy we channel is called 'Chi'"

Edward nodded peacefully in agreement "Ok, one with body and mind" Ed and May sat in silence, channelling their 'Chi'. It wasn't long before Ed started to get the hang of it "Ok Ed, once you channel your energy, your going to have to learn how you draw the circle" Ed continued to meditate as he thought to himself (This will be easy, it's almost identical to the transmutation circle) Within moments Ed managed to draw the circle and transmuted rocks from the ground, they trained long into the day and Ed had almost mastered advanced Alkahestry.

* * *

 **Lior**

The sun was beaming down on the town of Lior, this was the hottest it had been in a long time. Mustang's squadron had arrived in Lior and began their journey across the Eastern desert. Fury turned to face Armstrong with his military jacket tied around his waist, revealing a white shirt that appeared to have patches of sweat blotted all over the place. Fury placed his hands just above his eyes to avoid the suns rays whilst waiting for Armstrong's orders with baited breath "Lieutenant Colonel sir! Are you sure we shouldn't ask for a ride from a merchant!?" almost immediately Armstrong flexed his muscles in the glistening sun "Worry not Seargent Major! Your squad leader is Alexander Louis Armstrong and these legs can walk across the whole world without getting tired! Strength and stamina are both traits which have been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!"

"Oh boy, you got him going again Fury!" said Brosh as he took a swig of water from his canteen, glancing across the Eastern desert as he came to the realisation that he couldn't cross it "It's hopeless! Were never making it across at this rate!"

* * *

 **Central**

Back at Central HQ both the Ishvalan ambassadors prepared for their meeting with King Fuhrer Roy Mustang. Scar had a look of disgust on his face as he entered the Fuhrer's office, Miles following close behind as they both took a seat. Mustang gazed out the window with both his hands clasped behind his back, whilst Riza stood readily behind the Ishvalans, prepared for any altercations.

"It's been a long time. So, tell me, how are things going in Ishval?" Some incoherent whispering could be heard in the background and an Ishvalan accent could just be made out "Scar, let me handle this - King Fuhrer Mustang, the Ishvalans have greatly appreciated your help in building their city again and stabilising a food and water source" Mustang swiftly turned around as his eyes locked with the red eyed Ishvalan "I'm glad to hear it, hopefully we can start to trade resources soon"

Scar whispered to Miles again before Mustang interrupted "Is there something wrong Scar?" Scar detected a slightly smug tone in his voice before banging his fist on the desk in rage "Why have you sent a platoon of soldiers to Ishval!?" Miles could notice that Roy was not his usual self, his posture and voice felt somewhat different "Don't worry, it's the Ishvalan Protection Core" As both Scar and Miles left the Fuhrer's office Riza walked over by the oak door, locking it as the Fuhrer drew the blinds shut. Red sparks flew across the room as the 'Fuhrer' transformed into the homunculus known as Envy "Ha ha ha! It's so good to be back!" Riza made her transformation back into Lust as Envy sat down on the Fuhrers chair and swung around before knocking over the photoframe of Hughes "The Doctor will be pleased with our progress, the others should be getting ready to execute the next phase of the plan, we just need to keep our act up for a little longer, so long as were not here when that damn Flame Alchemist gets back!"

* * *

 **Russell and Nina are both Edwards kids, and Fletcher is Alphonse's son. All three are the first of a few OC's . I'll give a shout-out in the next chapter to anyone who can figure out where in the FMA series I got the names Russell and Fletcher.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Again

**Chapter 3: Again**

* * *

 **Ishval**

Colonel Archer was a very passionate soldier, he rose through the ranks very quickly and managed to obtain the lead role of the Ishvalan protection core. He was keen to impress the Führer and did not care for the manner in which he completed his operations or for the welfare of his soldiers at the end of it, so long as he finished the job. As he drove towards Ishval, Archer could see the camps full of soldiers and heavy armour sitting at each corner of the city. The Führer had planned on protecting the Ishvalans to ensure nothing bad could ever happen again, Archer remembered Mustangs speech on that day, he laughed at the sincerity in his voice as he remembered being there. He had new instructions now and preferred them much more than what had been ordered beforehand, he had been looking forward to executing this operation and had been preparing it weeks in advance, so much that he had lost sleep in excitement. His soldiers hadn't been informed of this change in operation but they had to comply, regardless of their opinions on the matter. The sinister grin on his face grew larger as his car drew closer to the edge of the Ishvalan city, towards one of the military camps. He peered out the window to see Ishvalan farmers, old and young, they caught a glimpse of him watching them, the young guys waved back at him, whilst the older men continued with their work. kids were playing in a sidestreet and scurried away as they saw his car. Archer had finally reached the camp, as his door was held open by his bodyguard, he stepped out into the hot Ishvalan sun, his many badges and medals gleamed in the suns glistening rays before he cleared his throat and stood towering over the groups of soldiers gathering to hear his speech, there was whisperings in amongst the crowd, rumours were going around and the Führers new plans had been leaked somehow.

"Soldiers! Listen up! I am in charge here, the Führer has gave me clear orders and you must obey! Alright, Delta team, take your men and cover the northern part of Ishval, the other squadrons, cover the east, west and south. Leave no exits! The heavy armour will go in before artillery strikes down hell!" Archer barked his orders with an almost demonic look on his face. Before the soldiers began questioning his commands.

"What! Why are we destroying Ishval after we just rebuilt it?!"

"The Führers agents have infiltrated the Ishvalan hierarchy and uncovered a sinister plot to destroy Amestris!" A young soldier came forward and he seemed to be the only one who dared to challenge his superior's orders. He was a slim man with short brown hair, he wore a face of pure innocence, bearing the sins of his troubled past in the Amestrian military, he had signed up after the huge reshuffling of the military and politics which came about when the new Führer was appointed. As he walked forward, he stood glancing up at the colonel's cold, dead eyes, Archers pale complexion only amplified the fear in his sapphire blue eyes. Archer pulled out his pistol and cocked his gun, it was pointed straight in the corporal's face. The young man froze in fear.

"That can't be—"

"Stand down! Corporal Greaves!" The soldier was shot in the foot by Colonel Archer before he pulled out a cloth to wipe down his gun. He then gestured the medics to carry him into the medical tent. The resounding effect of the colonel's actions had sent a shiver down even his bodyguard's spine, the soldiers gasped in shock before Archers thunderous voice brought control to the mayhem that ensued amongst the many soldier's thoughts.

"Everyone! This is what happens when you question my authority! Now let's continue on with the operation!" Immediately afterwards the squadrons moved into position and soldiers entered the tanks. A sharp noise could be heard getting louder and faster before a loud thump hit the ground followed by a large, grey mushroom cloud. Artillery began raining down. Chaos ensued, gunfire, screaming and explosions. Buildings exploded as black smoke smothered the blue sky, the golden wheat crops had been burnt to a crisp as more fires broke out. An old Ishvalan man lay crushed under his shop as another young man with red eyes gestured his subordinates into a side street. The side street was filled with debris, bricks and dust, another, rather large, stocky Ishvalan with a cap began handing out rifles to all the survivors who walked into the alley before being directed by a young Ishvalan into what seemed to be a secret underground tunnel network.

* * *

 **Briggs**

At the same time King Führer Mustang had just finished his inspection of the northern wall of Briggs, there were rumours that spies had gotten through, but those rumours were soon put to rest. Mustang walked down the path from the front entrance, with a line of Briggs soldiers at either side saluting him as Riza held the car door open for Mustang, Olivier ensured him that no Drachman spies would spill through the wall.

"Thank you for your time Führer"

"You're doing an excellent job here, keep it up" The windows of the car were frozen along the edges, as they drove away, Mustang looked out the back window through the ice, to see Olivier marching back to her post. As Mustang sat in the car Riza began to drive back to headquarters. Out the window the tundra landscape relaxed the Führer, the rolling hills of snow, populated with tall spruce trees towering over the road. There was something soothing about being out here for the Führer, away from the city, away from his responsibilities. As Mustang thought to himself, he realised he missed the days of being a colonel, where he only had to worry about the tasks given to him and his subordinates, but now, things had changed. He had the weight of a whole country on his shoulders. Passing by the window Mustang noticed an abandoned mineshaft under a large mountain. /div

"Riza, stop the car" As the car came to a screeching halt Riza soon opened the door for Mustang, as he walked out he began to inspect the mineshaft, he slowly began moving along the shaft, feeling the texture of the wall with his hand, only to reach a dead end. The texture of the rock felt normal, but he was confused as to how it could have blocked the shaft so conveniently. He turned around to face Riza, asking her to note down their co-ordinates as she pulled out a map and compass, Mustang walked back outside and pulled a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from his coat pocket. Just before he could put it in his mouth Riza smacked it out of his hands, stomping on it to put it out. She then held her hand out, as Mustang smirked and gave her the lighter and the cigarettes.

"It's a disgusting habit sir, when did you start smoking?" Mustang smiled as he looked off into the distance, recalling his days in boot camp, whenever the stress got to him he didn't know how to deal with it, smoking was an outlet for him. However he only ever smoked 4 times, today, he hoped it would be his 5th "When I was eighteen, it's a good way of dealing with things, but not as good as some whisky"

"We better get going sir, you have duties to attend to as Führer" Riza held the car door open as Mustang reluctantly entered, just as it was slammed shut Riza got into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition, after moments the engine sputtered and coughed into life. Riza turned on the radio, she tried tuning it but she only got static.

"Riza"

"Riza glanced into the rear view mirror, looking longingly into Roy's eyes"

"Yes sir?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you"

"What is it sir?" Roy looked out the window, preparing to tell Riza something important.

"Becoming Führer isn't the only responsibility I've taken on you know..." Riza had a concerned look on her face as she turned her eyes back to the road.

"You're the first person I'm telling about this because...you can help me..."

"How so?"

"I feel this challenge will help our...relationship...after you get off tonight come by my pla—" As Riza drove closer to central Roy was cut off as the radio picked up a signal from headquarters. Roy leaned forward, carefully listening to the transmission as Riza tuned it into the best possible signal *W—...getti—...Ishval is—...destroyed...Sca...missing fr—...HQ" Both Riza and Mustang were in shock, when and why was Ishval attacked, they had no idea. /div

"Who was leading the Ishvalan protection core Riza?"

"Coloner Archer sir"

"We need to get back to HQ fast, somethings not right, and now Scar is on the run?"

* * *

 **Xing**

Mustang's squadron had finally reached the Xingese town of Yeih. It was now an ancient concrete relic, destroyed buildings and body bags used by the Xingese military in the clean-up operation. The town had been abandoned, and it had an eerie atmosphere "What exactly are we looking for sir?"

"Any clues leading to the culprits."

"Over here! I found something" Everyone rushed over to sergeant Brosh. They congregated inside an old run down building in the centre of town, the roof had collapsed, allowing the suns golden rays to shine through. Tables and chairs had been overturned, empty magazines littered the floor and the walls were covered in blood. On one of the tables there was lots of paperwork and a dead rebel laying on the chair.

"This building is still somewhat stable, and there's lots of rebel intel in here, maybe we can find out what they were really up to" Seargent Major Fury walked over to the table, on it was many different documents, sketches of the philosophers stone and another peculiar looking black stone, as well as hastily written notes in Xingese "All lf this is just paperwork involving plans for a new way to create a philosophers stone" Seargent Major Fury studied the notes carefully, they were in Xingese, but he could make out the sketches "They were creating red water and trying to solidify it into a stone"

"Makes sense, It seems these rebels wanted to gain diving powers and overthrow the emporer, that's why they were taken out" Major Armstrong walked over to the table and noticed the odd sketches of the black stone. He grabbed it, along with some of the notes, pushing them into his pocket. Lieutenant Ross turned around immediately and informed Armstrong of an approaching intruder "Major Armstrong sir! There's someone coming!"

Everyone rushed outside to see what was happening. Fury looked to both his left and right, not noticing anything "There's nobo—argh!"

Seargent Major Fury grasped his chest in pain as he began gasping for air, as he looked down he noticed a long, thin black shadow piercing through his chest with a very slim eye on it. Fury quickly bled out as his organs spilled onto the floor, before collapsing on the ground "What the hell is that thing?!" The mysterious figure laughed maniacally before introducing themselves to the bewildered soldiers "Oh me? Please don't act so shocked, you should feel relaxed before you die."

"Armstrong charged towards Pride before being swept away by his shadow "This guy here is getting on my nerves" Pride grimaced as he shook off Armstrong and prepared another attack. Seargent Brosh reached for his gun before being grabbed by the leg, ripped apart and thrown on top of Fury's corpse "who's next?"

Lieutenant Ross hid amongst some rubble thinking of a plan before Armstrong made another charge for Pride. Attempting to transmute something to counter Prides attacks "You can't stop me!" Armstrong was swept aside again before Pride prepared his final attack. He towered over Armstrong as he positioned himself, readying his shadows to pierce through the Majors skull.

"Say hello to Hughes for me!" Just before he could jab Armstrong he was distracted by distant screaming "Hey! Pride! Over here!" Just as Pride looked over he saw a recognisable blonde alchemist and as he looked over to his brother, he noticed he seemed to be pointing to the ground. As Pride glanced down he saw an alkahestry circle drawn below him, before he could do anything he was trapped inside a dome of earth. Ed and Alphonse raced towards Armstrong before noticing the bodies of Seargent Major Fury and seargent Brosh "Damnit we were too late!"

"I don't know what I would do without you Elric brothers" Lieutenant Ross came running over with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry sir I—"

"It's alright...but,,,,Brosh and Fuery...they...they're gone..."

Armstrong hung his head in sorrow before Edward rushed over and witnessed the travesty. Lieutenant Ross turned to face the boys before explaining the situation "We need to hurry back to central and report this to Mustang! Pride won't be trapped in there forever"

"Major Armstrong, how did Pride recover his memories?"

"I...don't know..."

Alphonse glanced down at the mangled corpse that lay on the ground

"I thought we were through with all this bloodshed... looks like I was wrong..."

* * *

 **Sorry about the mini-hiatus, I'll try and be more consistent :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

**Chapter 4: Truth**

* * *

Mustang had arrived at HQ in the evening, as Riza held the door open for him and he proceeded up the large grey stairs, he received dirty looks from his soldiers, just before they stood up straight to salute him. Both Mustang and Riza checked the Ishvalan embassy, only to notice that Scar and Miles weren't there. As he returned to his office he collapsed into his chair with his head buried into his hands. He lifted his head with a stern look and banged his clenched fist against the desk, before noticing that the picture of him and Hughes had been knocked down.

"Riza! Get me in contact with Colonel Archer! I want him court marshalled for the crap he pulled. And put up a warrant for the capture of Scar, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid!"

"Yes sir!"

Riza willingly obliged and left the room to make necessary preparations as the phone began to ring. Mustang reluctantly answered in a menacing tone. Staring at the toppled over photo frame in the process.

"Yes?"

"King Führer Mustang"

"Ed? Is that you?"

Mustang could notice a sense of urgency in Edwards's voice.

"Listen up, you need to be careful, Pride has regained his memories somehow and that means the other homunculi could be back too, including Envy, their planning something, just be careful"

He rose from his seat in anger from hearing that name, the veins in his neck enlarged as he pulled the drawer out containing his gloves.

"Envy! I knew he gave the orders to Colonel Archer! Ed, you and Armstrong meet me in Ishval tonight."

"What? Wh—"

Before Ed could get an answer Mustang hung up his phone and grabbed his coat. He thought of where Scar could be.

"If Scar and Miles are anywhere they must've went to Ishval to kill the soldiers"

* * *

 **UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

Most of the homunculi had gathered in their shady hideout, they discussed their plans to eliminate the Elrics, and use human sacrifices to create more philosopher stones for their new leader.

"Wrath, where's Pride?"

"He must have gotten held up dealing with Mustangs squad"

The homunculi congregated in the middle of the room.

"Let's proceed. We've harvested lots of souls from Ishval, but it's going to take more than that"

Envy let out another grin as he thought of more cities to target, Wrath turned to him and suggested that they address a pressing issue before proceeding with their plan, the Elrics.

"Envy, before we choose another city to target, I think we should take out the thorn in our side"

A sinister grin grew on Envy's face after hearing Wrath's idea.

"I like your thinking, the Elrics caused us enough bother before, I'll deal with them and their kin, Lust and Gluttony will help to cause more chaos in Ishval"

As Envy turned to face them, Gluttony began drooling at the thought of being able to eat again.

"I'll make preparations for the next target"

Wrath unsheathed his swords before walking out.

"Good thinking, Sloth, stay here for the time being as well. As for you Greed..."

"What's wrong? Don't trust me Envy? It's not like I'm goin—"

Envy made a swift kick towards Greed's face before he turned his head to dodge it and began solidifying his body.

"You sure you what to test yourself against the ultimate shield!?"

Envy quickly turned his legs and swept Greed off his feet. Greed fell to the ground before punching a hole through Envy's stomach. Envy looked down at the gaping hole as it slowly regenerated.

"It's gonna' take more than that!"

Envy leaped onto Greed and began throwing punches at his shielded face to no avail, before both Greed and Envy felt their energy drain as they became incredibly fatigued and weak. Greed's upper body collapsed completely as he lay on the floor, and Envy fell to the side. Lust, Gluttony and Sloth all followed suit. A tall man sauntered in, holding a peculiar stone in his hand, it was emitting a yellow hue and overpowered the homunculus.

"Don't make me regret my decision to revive you... eliminate the Elrics"

Envy slowly crawled towards the man's feet and used all his strength to look up at him.

"D...doc...doctor...I'm...sorry"

The large man soon walked over to Greed and placed him over his shoulder. Greed was powerless in stopping him, as the doctor turned around he saw the other homunculus crawling along the ground, barely able to sit up. Slowly, they began to fade away as his vision grew weaker, he could do nothing and had learned to accept his fate, no matter how bad it was.

"Greed is acting up, I'll take care of him so that he doesn't hinder our plans"

The homunculus soon felt a huge weight lift off their bodies as the doctor left the room and disappeared into his laboratory through the dark hallway. Greed soon awoke, lying in a bed in the middle of the laboratory, bright fluorescent lights woke him and strained his eyes, as he turned to face the doctor using all the strength he could in his neck, but the bright light prevented him from seeing the doctor's face. The laboratory walls had cold white tiles, etched with the blood of the past experiments, seven tubes stood vertically on one side of the room, formerly housing the homunculus as they were revived.

"S...so...what's the verdict...doc?"

Greed chuckled at the doctor as he walked to the back of the labratory and turned his attention to something on the desk, Greed couldn't quite make it out. The doctor then walked over with a syringe filled with black liquid and injected it into Greed's arm. Greed wasn't able to activate his shield in order to stop it. Just as the strange liquid entered his blood stream, all of the past memories of his current life flooded through him, his first fight with Edward and his teacher, being dumped into the silo of lava by Father for misbehaving, taking over Ling-Yao's body, and finally, killing Father. The memories soon faded into obscurity as he passed out. A few moments later he awoke, the doctor stood over him holding the stone in his hand. Greed opened his eyes with a huge grin.

"I'm back! Who the hell are you old man!? Why can't I move right, I'm...feeling drowsy"

The doctor hid the stone in his coat and explained everything to the new Greed, even his current plans for the homunculus.

* * *

 **RESEMBOOL**

It was a stormy night in Resembool, the clouds were dark and heavy, and the rain wouldn't stop coming down. Nina had an anxious look on her face as she gazed out the window, into the dark abyss of the night, looking, and waiting, for someone walking up the path.

"Granny Pinako? When's Mom coming back?"

"Didn't your brother tell you? She's went to Rush Valley to buy some new automail parts. Anyway, go get your brother"

Nina rushed into Russell's room only to see him head down in alchemy books.

"Brother! I thought we stopped studying half an hour ago?! It's time for dinner."

"I've almost finished this chapter"

"Come on!"

Nina rushed out of the room to get a seat at the dinner table. She was soon followed by her brother Russell.

"I need to get back to that chapter, it's going to be in the State Alchemist exam"

"Russel, you're just like your fa—"

Before Pinako could finish her sentence the front door opened, a tall blonde man stood towering over the dinner table, wearing a trench coat soaked from the rain.

"Dad! Your back!"

"Yeah! Just in time for dinner"

Den 2 barked as the kids rushed to hug their father before he slowly dismissed them and walked towards Pinako.

"I need to speak to Winry"

"She's went to Rush Valley to get some automail"

"What!? When did she go?!"

He started to grumble as his eyebrows furrowed with anger. Den 2 began growling at the tall blonde before he was comforted by Nina.

"Edward! Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

The blonde man crossed his arms in a huff before gesturing Pinako outside.

"Russell, stay here and eat your food with your sister, I need to talk with your father"

Edward and Pinako walked outside into the rain, the kids looked on as they saw both their father and grandmother disappear into the darkness, the thunder illuminating their figures for a brief moment.

"What's the matter—"

Before Pinako could finish her sentence the once recognisable blonde alchemist changed form right before her eyes, into something more sinister, a slim, pale-faced figure. The mysterious stranger appeared to be a man although it also possessed some beastly qualities. His evil grin revealed sharp fangs vying for her blood. He appeared angry and frustrated for some reason before lunging onto Pinako.

"Wha—!"

"I was meant to kill the other girl! But you'll have to do for now!"

Envy pulled a steel blade from his pocket, piercing Pinako's chest as she lay on the ground, bleeding out, no pulse, the thunder had masked her scream. Nina looked on in horror, through the glass, tears began streaming down her face before her brother grabbed her arm and they hid behind the counter in the kitchen. Russell poked his head up for a moment, the thunder hit again, there was another flash, but this time he saw a different figure than the one before. The man walked back into the house and noticed that the kids were missing, the dining table was deserted.

"Come on out! Daddies here! Granny is a bit busy right now fixing her glasses!"

His words echoed with a very obvious mocking tone. Den 2 charged at the man from under the rocking chair and gnawed his teeth into his arm, the man tried desperately to shake him off and succeeded, throwing Den 2 onto the ground

"Get off me you ugly mutt!"

Frustrated, the blonde man began turning the house upside down in search of Russell and Nina.

"Damnit! You little brats! Where are you!?"

Angry and flustered, the man left the house and made his way back up the path. The kids whispered amongst themselves.

"What's wrong with Dad?! Why did he do that!?"

Russell felt something strange was going on, he didn't believe that the man was his father.

"It's the shapeshifter homunculus from the stories Dad told us, remember?"

"But...I thought The Führer killed him?"

"We'll talk about it later, just help me do this"

Russell and Nina emerged from behind the counter and walked out into the front of the house. Russell grabbed his grandmother's arm.

"What are you doing brother?"

"Help me move her into the basement"

After an hour of painful lifting and manoeuvring, Russell and Nina managed to get Pinako into the basement. It was rather dark and messy, cobwebs in the corner and old pieces of armour laid propped up against the wall, some on armour stands. The bookshelf was filled with old alchemy books amongst other things. Russell quickly gathered all the necessary ingredients after placing Pinako in the middle of the basement. Russell then pulled a piece of chalk from his pocket and began drawing a transmutation circle.

"Brother stop! Dad told us the story, were not doing that!"

"Don't worry, Dad didn't know how to do it right, besides I know way more now than he did. After we bring her back, we can go and fight that shapeshifter, the guy Dad said did a lot of bad things."

Both Russell and Nina placed their hands down onto either side of the transmutation circle, the circle shone a warm gold colour and the whole house lit up. Russell's face filled with excitement.

"It's working!"

After a minute the circle soon turned red and cracks began to form in the ground, a purple cyclone appeared and Russell and Nina could no longer see each other.

"Brother!"

Nina got sucked into the purple cyclone, Russell then quickly pricked his finger with a pin, and bonded her soul to the nearby armour.

"This can't be happening! No!"

Russell began screaming hysterically

"Give me my sister back!"

Across the room he noticed a pile of organs spilling out of a skeletal body with a half melted face barley resembling his grandmother. He frantically tried to carry out the transmutation again, but to no avail, and then he passed out from shock. Russell woke up in a very odd place, he could see nothing but whiteness and a large black gate, as it opened, and a big red eye stared back at him from the other side of the gate. Russell stared at it, bewildered.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, the all divine power that controls everything in this world, I get to decide your fate, I am everyone, yet I am one, I am you and I am the universe, I am the ultimate driving force behind the existence of everything, I am Truth"

Long, thin black arms came out and grabbed Russell, he tried to resist but it was of no use. He was dragged into the gate and taken through the memories of the universe, he saw everything, and the foundation of Amestris, his father's fights and his grandfather, the origins of alchemy, all the secrets of the world rushed through his head. He was then pushed out onto the other side and saw a peculiar white silhouette with a barley noticeable black outline. Russell noticed his right arm and left leg on the silhouette.

"Well isn't this a surprise, Russell Elric, I was expecting you"

"Hey! That's my arm and leg! Give it back!"

Russell charged towards Truth, only to run right through him.

"My, my, didn't your father tell you about equivalent exchange, to obtain, something of equal value must be lost, and that is alchemy's first law after all. You wanted to bring grandma back, I'm afraid this is the price you will have to pay, I'll be seeing you soon"

Russell awoke in his bed bandaged up, Winry was sitting over him. As he looked over his right shoulder, he saw a bandaged up stub soaking with blood, he lifted up the blanket to see that he had also lost his left leg. His eyes widened in horror as panic engulfed his mind. Russell froze in shock.

"Lucky I came back in time. I..."

Before she could finish her sentence she leaned forward and smothered Russell with a hug, her tears absorbed by his bandages.

"I...I just wanted to...to bring granny back"

The clanking of metal could soon be heard slowly getting louder up the stairs, it was Nina.

"Brother! Where's my body?!"


	5. Chapter 5: Troubles in Ishval

**Chapter 5: Troubles in Ishval**

* * *

 **Ishval**

The City of Ishval lied in ruins once again, from the blood soaked streets to the decimated buildings, it seemed nobody had survived, the ambience of the night made it seem almost peaceful. The soldiers had gathered in the centre of town, awaiting Colonel Archer's orders.

"I hope that you are proud of yourselves men, your actions here today have guaranteed the safety of our people by wiping out the threat to our nation. That performance was absolutely flawless and out—"

The colonel was cut off by a mysterious figure wearing a cloak with a hood.

"Stop spewing your blasphemous crap, my ears can't take anymore of it!"

The figure threw off the cape to reveal a white haired Ishvalan with a recognisable scar on his face, wearing black glasses. The soldiers gasped in shock as he made his way towards them, the Ishvalan grabbed the head of one of the soldiers tightly, as his arm began to glow red, incoherent screaming could be heard, the soldier made many attempts to claw at the arm in the hope he could stop the Ishvalan but it was to no avail, his head exploded and blood splattered everywhere.

"I bear the sins of my people so that we can repay Ishvala, I thought it was over and my people were saved, I was wrong. Now pitiful state alchemists such as yourself must pay for your heinous crimes against humanity, you're nothing but wolves in sheeps clothing, and I will be the one responsible for dealing Ishvalas swift hand of righteous judgement upon you!"

Most of the soldiers had dispersed and ran to take cover in nearby buildings, colonel Archers bodyguard opened fire on the Ishvalan whilst Archer made way to his car. Scar swiftly kicked the gun out of the bodyguards hand whilst at the same time grabbing his head.

"Coward! Run away but I will find you, and I will punish you!"

The screeching of tyres could be heard as Archer made his escape, his car veered off the road and crashed into a building to avoid an oncoming truck filled with Ishvalan rebels. On the road behind Scar, another car had arrived and out came the Führer, almost immediately, Mustangs squad and the Elric brothers appeared from a side street. The rebels left their truck and stood behind Scar. Edward began questioning the Führer.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!"

"Envy had ordered my protection core to destroy Ishval, whilst I and Riza were at Briggs, he must have pretended to be me in order to call the attack and lead my best men into an ambush in Yeih"

In amongst the Ishvalan rebels was a small, rather rotund man with a plump round nose and sausage fingers, he screamed at the Führer.

"Liar! You fooled us once, you can't do it again!"

Another tall, slim woman with silky black hair wearing a cloak shouted in agreement.

"Liar! Phony! You killed our people!"

The crowd grew angrier and more people spewed insults at the Amestrians before the rotund man began throwing rocks at the Führer. Mustang shielded himself.

"Scar where's Miles?"

Scar ignored the question and began tensing his arm as it began to glow red, he approached Mustang before being shot by Riza.

"Sir we need to go!"

Another Ishvalan began opening fire with his rifle before Mustang clenched his fingers and tightened his gloves.

"No!"

Edward screamed in protest tugging on Mustang's arm but it was too late, he clicked his fingers and the Ishvalan was burnt to a crisp. Armstrong held both the boys back. After witnessing his powers, the Ishvalan rebels retreated and Scar lay on the ground treating his wound.

"Scar, tell me, where is Miles!"

"After he heard what I had planned he returned to central"

"Why did you do this Scar?!"

"Because pitiful alchemists like yourself destroyed Ishvala again! I can never trust you!"

"Scar! It was the Homunculi!"

"Impossible, their dead, don't lie to me!"

Scar kicked sand into Mustangs eyes before escaping.

"Sir! He's getting away!"

"He's long gone now. Everyone, let's go back to central and figure this out"

"Mustang, I'm leaving for Resembool with Alphonse for a while, call me if you need me"

* * *

 **Rush Valley**

Russell and Nina stood at the train station outside Rush Valley.

"I still can't believe you actually stole Dad's old red jacket"

"It doesn't fit him, besides, if I can look like the Fullmetal Alchemist then maybe I can get a few discounts on stuff around here."

"I can't believe you."

"There's been rumours going around of an old alchemist that lives here who can transmute red water, once he's made it, he solidifies it into a philosophers stone. If we can get one, we can get our bodies back. Besides, I also need some new automail, the pieces granny made are good, but compared to the stuff here..."

"Did you bring any money?"

"Yeah, I snuck into Dad's room before we left, he won't notice, besides, he's got other things to worry about, like his tra—"

Just as Russell spoke, a young kid stole his bag of gold and began running through Rush Valley, he manoeuvred through the crowd of people, climbed up a building and began running from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hey! Get back here! Do you know who I am! I am the son of the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Russell quickly pursued the boy and made his way onto the roof of an automail shop.

"Hey! Slow down!"

Russell began gasping for air. And then clapped his hand and transmuted a rock stack which appeared out of the ground.

"Aargh!"

The stack hit the young boy on the head and knocked him down.

"Brother what did you do?!"

"He stole my money, he's a thief!"

Nina picked up the boy and carried him over to what seemed to be a small house out in the canyon, it looked as if that was where he was running to, just as they approached the house, Russell began to recognise the people in the house from the pictures his father showed him. He approached the door and just before he knocked, he was interrupted.

"Brother! What will we tell them?"

"It's ok Nina, dad knows these people, remember the pictures he showed us? This is the same town where he got his pocket watch stolen by that girl"

"Oh yeah! And, he helped to deliver a ba—"

Their conversation was interrupted as a woman opened the door and grabbed her son before collapsing onto the ground and sobbing.

"I told you not to do this son! Why did you have to resort to thievery! I'm sorry if he done anything bad, w...wait, why is he bleeding! What happened to him!?"

Russell was shocked at the condition of the mother, yet she looked similar to the lady in the photos.

"He stole money from me, I thought he was working for a gang, so I..."

"You attacked this child!"

"My brother didn't mean to...Mrs. LeCoulte"

"My father came here years ago, the Fullmetal Alchemist? He and his brother, Alphonse, helped to deliver your son"

Satella continued to cry before another lady overheard the conversation and approached her from behind, it was Paninya.

"What happened? Come inside, I'll take Rick."

Both Paninya and the mother returned inside followed by the Elric siblings. Satella sat down with her head buried in her face. Paninya placed Rick on the coffee table and got the first-aid kit.

"So you're the kids of Edward Elric?"

"Yeah, I'm Russell, this is my sister Nina"

"Hi"

Her metallic voice echoed through the house. It took a moment for Paninya to realise what had happened to the Elrics.

"You performed the taboo aswell? That means you tried to revive someone! Is Ed ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine, it was granny Pinako…..."

"I'm sorry to hear that Nina"

Russell tried to quickly change the conversation before she would ask anything else.

"How's Rick doing?"

"Don't worry about Rick, he's just got a little scratch, he'll be fine"

"Are you sure? It looked pretty bad"

"It's ok, Satella is still having trouble getting over the death of Dominic, everyone's having a tough time really, your father probably told you, but he used to run an automail shop. Now that he's gone I run the business, although things aren't looking good, were barely making enough to feed ourselves, and because of that, Rick feels it's his duty to help out."

"But he's still a kid"

"Yeah, that's what I tell him, but he's stubborn, much like your father was"

Nina slowly edged forward and handed a warm towel to Paninya for Rick.

"Thanks"

"So, why is there a sudden lack of interest in your business? You sold the best automail in Rush Valley"

"There's this new place that opened up not far from here, they sell incredible pieces for stupidly low prices, they use premium grade materials, I don't know how they manage to stay open"

Satella butted in.

"I would stay away from that place, the owner is a bad man, and the aroma around that place is bad enough, something's just not right at all. People say that the windows glow red at midnight, it's a shady place"

"Sounds interesting, we should check it out Rose"

"Paninya, Miss LeCoulte, were really sorry for all the trouble we caused, you can keep the money Rick took"

"Don't be stupid, your father not only helped deliver Rick, but he set me straight to an honest life, without that, I'd be much worse off. If anything, we owe you, stay here a little longer, you can investigate that place later tonight, but please, stay here until you leave Rush Valley"

"Thanks, but I think Nina is right, we'd feel much better if we gave you the money"


	6. Chapter 6: Picking up the Pieces

**Chapter 6: Picking up the Pieces**

* * *

 **Central HQ**

Back at central headquarters, Mustang gathered Riza, Miles, and Armstrong in his office to discuss their plan of action, they had no idea what the homunculus were planning, how they were revived or where they were. The Führer stormed into his office and collapsed into his chair, his soldiers and bodyguard gathered around the table.

"Where do we start!"

"Führer Mustang, we have no idea where the enemy is located or what they're planning, but, after what happened in Ishval, it's clear that they need sacrifices again. We need to stop them before they destroy more cities."

Armstrong turned to face Miles and suggested that they deal with the more pressing issue first.

"Scar is running about like a madman killing state alchemists again, not to mention the fact that we have a rogue general on the run who could possibly still be alive"

"Don't worry about Scar, we've already put up warrants for his capture, once we can prove that the homunculus are back, Scar will stop his senseless acts. As for Archer, he's dead, I saw that car, crashed right into the building before the roof collapsed on it, crushing the car, there's no way anyone could survive that"

Riza butted in with a sense of urgency.

"Führer Sir, I have to remind you that the State Alchemist exam is in one week, meaning lots of potential new recruits, I have a strong feeling that Scar will show up."

Mustang stood up and looked out the window, the rain battered the glass panes as he placed his hand under his chin and contemplated his options.

"We can use the State Alchemist exam as bait to capture Scar, the exam will go on as usual, we just need extra soldiers, myself and Riza will also be there. We also need to look out for suspicious activity if we want to catch out the homunculus"

"Sir, speaking of suspicious activities, automail trade in Rush Valley is collapsing, shops are shutting down. A new place opened up taking all the business, somehow they're managing to sell incredible pieces for cheap prices."

Mustang turned around and grabbed his coat, before Armstrong placed a crumpled piece of paper on the table.

"Sir, I found these notes inside the rebel building in Yeih, most of the notes are in Xingese, but there's a sketch of an odd looking stone, it could be worth looking into"

"Good work Armstrong, I'll get the notes translated, as for that sketch, I can't say I've seen a stone like that before, in all my years of service. Me and Riza are leaving for Rush Valley, you two go to central library and see if you can find any information on this stone"

"Yes Führer Sir!"

* * *

 **Resembool**

The Elric brothers had arrived in Resembool, the green open fields and fresh country air was all too familiar to them as they strolled up the beaten path, etched with their trials and tribulations over the years. Edward laughed as he saw the Rockbell house in the distance, all the memories and hardships he had experienced with his brother were a distant thought now. As the brothers approached the house, Den 2 rushed out and barked furiously before growling and pulling Edwards leg.

"What's wrong boy?"

Den 2 barked and sprinted back to the house. The brothers quickly followed suit.

"Come on Al!"

As they reached the house, they noticed Winry working on some automail at her workbench, the house had an empty feeling and the brother's could sense that something was wrong.

"Where are Russell and Nina?"

There was a brief moment of silence before she thought of what to say.

"Edward...Alphonse..."

"Brother, what—"

"Why are you acting so strange?"

"You have to promise not to get mad, and understand that—"

Edward smashed the automail against the wall. The sharp metal had ricocheted off the wall and cut Alphonse, the floor soon became a cesspool of cogs, metal plates and wires.

"Brother stop it!"

Alphonse held Edward back.

"Your really scaring me now!"

"Someone came last night when I was away in Rush Valley! They killed granny, and they tried to kill our kids..."

Winry collapsed onto the floor in a pool of tears. Ed crouched down, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Winry, I know exactly who done this! It was Envy! I'll kill him and rip his arms off!"

"Brother you need to calm down! Winry, where's Russell and Nina?"

Winry slowly regained her composure before turning back to face the workbench. Grasping the wrench tightly as she rest her head on her left arm, perched on the table.

"I'm so sorry Ed...they...done...it"

Winry turned her head towards the basement before Edward raced down the stairs with Alphonse following close behind. As they reached the basement Edward collapsed onto the ground, his hands stuck to his face before he completely fell flat onto the floor. He looked back up, across the room, his eyes focused on the mangled corpse glaring back at him, organs spilled out, all the horrible memories came flooding back. The thought of his kids going through it made everything worse. Ed looked up at the ceiling, clawing at his face, screaming. Alphonse loomed over his brother, his head buried in his hand, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

 **Ishvalan Refugee Camp**

The sun was beaming down over the camp, casting it's sweltering rays of heat over the exhausted Ishvalans one last time as it set, the sight of an overly crowded camp however was an all too familiar sight for one particular Ishvalan. Scar held his wounded arm in pain as he limped towards a tent and collapsed inside, he was surrounded by medical equipment; scalpels, bandages, along with various concoctions contained within a plethora of glass bottles sitting on the end table. As he lay his head to rest, the curtains of the tent were drew back, inviting the sun into his eyes. An old looking Ishvalan approached and began brewing a mysterious concoction in his pot, Scar could notice that this man clearly knew what he was doing, watching in awe as he added different ingredients. Scar began to inhale the fumes from the pot, before passing out.

"Is that him?"

Scars eyes remained closed as he heard voices, prompting him to wake up.

"Shh, be quiet, he's sleeping. Go find your brother"

He slowly raised his head, holding it with his arm as he began recalling where he was. Scar glanced at his arm to see that it had been cleaned, stitched and bandaged. As he turned his head he was greeted by an old Ishvalan doctor.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up."

"What happened? How long was I out for?"

"Oh don't worry about that son, got you back up in no time. Your the Ishvalan ambassador afterall, can't have you injured."

"I don't bear that title anymore, I was foolish to trust the Amestrian military, now I seek to truly destroy them for the sins they have committed against our people."

"The first time Ishval was attacked, back when Bradley was the Führer, I believed the Amestrian military did it to keep us in line, make sure we didn't step outside our boundaries. After what that soldier done to that kid, I hated them and sought to destroy them aswell, although...I was wrong. Turned out it was all being orchestrated behind the scenes by these mythical 'Homunculus' " Now I hate them again, just like you, I seek to destroy them, but...who's to say I'm not wrong again?"

Scars face was etched with a sincere look of bewilderment.

"How could you say that, the Homunculus are dead, it couldn't be them again, that's why I'm going to stop them!"

The Ishvalan doctor could feel the rage building in Scar's face as he rose from the sleeping bag. He rushed towards the curtain and drew it back only to find a much younger man on the other side, glaring at him with a stern, intimidating look on his face. He was tall, red eyes and black hair, in top physical form. Scar was amazed at this young man's confidence, yet he saw himself in the boy. As he tried to push past him he was denied as the young man prevented him from leaving.

"I understand your feelings, I can help you in your quest to destroy Amestris"

"Move out my way kid, I've got places to be"

Just before Scar tried to leave he was pushed back by the young man with such force that it sent him stuttering backward, almost falling into the sleeping bag. Scar quickly regained his form and stood toe to toe with the young man.

"Who do you think you are kid! Pushing me around, get out my way! There are more pressing issues at han—"

"I agree, we should be stopping the State Alchemists together"

"Daimon stop it! Just let him go, don't get him angry!"

"Stay out of this"

"You'd be wise to listen to your little brother, move out my way or feel the swift judgement of Ishvala!"

Scar propelled his arm forward hoping to knock Daimon back. Daimon read the attack, grabbed Scar's arm and threw him to the side. As he fell to the ground, Scar noticed that Daimon had a transmutation array tattoed onto his arm, similar to the one he had, yet slightly different.

"You're old and washed up Scar, let me deal with Führer Mustang and his gang!"

As Scar made another charge towards Daimon he was held back by six other Ishbalans who overheard the commotion. As a growing crowd watched on in amazement.

"Foolish child! You know nothing about what I've been through!"

"Your old news, I'm off to make things happen, you'll be hearing my name alot more often now"

Daimon walked up the road with a bag over his back. The old Ishvalan doctor approached Scar as he gestured the men to let him go.

"Please, don't let my grandson get under your skin, he's very passionate about our Ishvala, much like you. But please, come inside, I have more to tell you...oh, and you can just call me Dr. Braun"

Scar followed Dr. Braun back into his tent as he drew the curtains shut. Dr. Braun reached for another one of his bottles and offered it to his guest, Scar refused.

"As I was saying, there's no point fighting without reason. Hatred only breeds more hatred."

"But...Doctor..the homunculus are dead, it's not them orchestrating these attacks"

"Even if it wasn't them, is killing State Alchemists really going to help our cause as Ishvalans?."

"Why don't you preach this to your grandson, he seems pretty set on destroying the Amestrian military?"

"Believe me, I've tried many a time, but he just won't listen. You're much older and wiser than him so I figured you'd be more willing to hear me out and understand"

Scar buried his face in his hands as he let out a huge sigh.

"This kid, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, just a kid, back then, in all our little scraps he taught me a lot. Even in the end when I thought there was nothing more to learn, he had something new. He shares the same beliefs as you, hatred only breeds hatred. I'm sorry Dr. Braun, I understand your argument, but..."

"There's no second-guessing it, Scar, I know that you know what's right, don't let your pig headedness get in the way of your decision, killing State Alchemists won't help us. Is it a coincidence that every time you fight, Ishval is in ruins, that time when you were ambassador Ishbal was sent back to it's glory days. Look, you're clearly a wise man, experienced in life, even if you don't heed my advice just do me a favour..."

"What would that be?"

"Keep an eye on my grandson, he's young and cocky, won't hear anything I or his Dad has to say. He looked up to you back when Bradley was the Führer, he'll listen to you, please...convince him for me"

Scar recalled the transmutation array he saw on Daimon's arm and questioned Dr. Braun about it's origin.

"How did you're grandson manage to get that transmutation array? On his arm. it's different from mine. Back in my day it was an unknown aspect of alchemy. How did he find out about it?"

Dr. Braun rubbed the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses upwards as he took a seat next to his pot before explaining the origins of Daimon's tattoo.

"I'll be honest, he's been studying alchemy as much as he could all these years, his parents found out when he was just 15, his mother left him and his brother out of disapproval of what he had done. He's never had a father, left before he was born. I'm sure you understand why his mother was upset. Anyway, he uncovered an alteration to some hidden alchemic secret and from his notes he managed to combine it with your tattoo, creating some sort of hybrid, I'm not s—"

Dr. Braun was interrupted as his other grandson burst into the room.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! I found a note Daimon left behind, he says it will tell us what to do if he doesn't make it back! Doesn't make it back? What could that mean? That he's going somewhere?"

Scar's face lit with shock as he realised what Daimon was planning.

"Don't worry Dr. Braun, I can take care of this for you, I know exactly where he's headed!"


	7. Chapter 7: Red Water

**Chapter 7: Red Water**

* * *

 **Resembool**

As the Elrics walked up the path they noticed the infamous automail shop away in the distance, Russell grabbed Nina as they hid behind a bush so they were not to be seen. Russell peered over, carefully glancing down at his watch, it was a minute to midnight, nothing was happening. Nina looked through the nettles and noticed a silhouette at the window, just as she blinked, it disappeared. Apart from that occurrence, the building appeared to be isolated. Just as they gave up all hope, the windows flashed a bright red and the silhouette could be seen again. Russell scanned the building, looking for a possible entrance point, going through the front would mean being discovered, he had to get in covertly and find out what was happening. As the siblings slowly shuffled round behind the other set of shrubs, they noticed an air vent on the side of the building, within a moment, and Russell had a plan.

They quietly whispered between each other.

"Nina, see that air vent up there? I'll get in through there, I just need you to give me a boost."

"Brother? What should I do? I can't get in without going through the front."

"It's ok, you keep watch out here for me. In case anyone comes, but try to hide so you can ambush them"

Nina had a look of concern on her face as she glanced into the cold metal abyss of the air vent

"Brother...do you even know where that leads to?"

She then kneeled down and formed a step by placing both of her hands parallel to each other. Russell cautiously climbed up, holding onto his sisters shoulder whilst reaching for the open vent.

"Even if I don't know where it leads, it's the only choice we got."

"Whatever you do, if you're in danger, don't die..."

Russell crawled inside before turning around to face his sister one last time. He playfully pointed to himself and laughed at the idea of death.

"Me? I can't die, I'm the son of the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Keep your voice down!"

He turned back and continued venturing deeper inside, Nina retreated back behind the bush, hoping her brother would be ok. Russell crawled through the metal vent, the feeling of the cold steel against his skin was unpleasant yet refreshing to his senses, it was always nice to feel something, especially since he lost his right arm. He noticed how snugly he fit into the vent, it was rather surprising.

"Hey this isn't so bad, the average kid my age wouldn't be able to fit in here"

His smirk quickly turned to a face of disgust as he realised what he had said.

"Damn it! I called myself little!"

He continued the journey inside until he reached the end of his vent, it was in the shape of a T, meaning he had two ways to go. The left hand side was quiet, but so was the right, apart from a very subtle bubbling sound, it was so subtle that the young alchemist swore he was imagining it, he could even be going through post-traumatic stress disorder and it could just be his mind playing tricks on him, in the end he chose the right. As he went deeper inside the noise only became louder and he eventually reached a grate which he could look through. Just below him was a regular store room, filled to the brim with automail parts and materials, nothing suspicious at all, apart from the large stock of high quality merchandise. Just before he decided to move forward he noticed a rather stocky figure enter the room. Russell quickly shifted back, peering in through the edge of the grate. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't manage to see this persons face.

[What could he be looking for? Who is this person? Does he work here?]

The mysterious figure walked over to one of the brick walls in the far corner of the room, he then pressed on each concrete brick in a particular order, within moments the wall opened up revealing a staircase that appeared to delve deeper into the depths of the unknown. As this person proceeded down the stairs the wall closed behind him. Russell decided to wait for some time before slowly removing the grate and getting inside the store room. As he approached the wall, he gently rested his ear onto it, listening for the bubbling sound, he also heard faint muttering. Russell pushed each brick in the same order as the mysterious stranger. To his delight, the wall opened revealing a staircase headed downward. Before he continued, he closed his eyes and prayed for strength and guidance.

[I can do this, there's no going back now]

* * *

 **Central Library**

Central Library was the main hub of information for many State Alchemists, despite its ageing design, the building was heavily fortified, in addition to the standard alchemy books and ingredient books, there was a restricted section only available to very high ranking officers and government officials. Very few alchemists had ever accessed this section, even the new Führer hadn't visited it yet, ever since that eventful day several years ago Amestris had learnt alot more in that time because of the battles and experiences with Father and the homunculus. Their newfound knowledge would be paramount in helping them deal with the homonculus again, however, finding information about this new mysterious stone would prove to be very difficult. As Armstrong and Miles walked inside the library they were greeted by a familiar looking woman, she had brown hair going down past her ears and charcoal black, block shaped glasses.

"Oh I'm sorry, were just about to close up for the night, please return in the morning"

"This is Major Armstrong, I'm here with my colleague Miles, you must let us in, we have some very urgent work to be getting on with"

"Well...since your both state alchemists I suppose but..."

Sheska quickly glanced over at the Ishvalan alchemist before tensing up. Miles glared back at her.

"Is something wrong Sheska?"

"I...I'm sorry but...my superior ordered me not to let any Ishvalans into the state alchemist library, he said that they can't be trusted"

Miles clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he cursed at himself, angered by her claims. Armstrong was quick to calm him down.

"Don't worry, he's with the State, he won't do anythi—"

Sheska began to plead with him.

"P...please, you don't understand...I'll lose my job if he finds out"

Armstrong gave in to her plea. He gestured Miles to stay at reception before obtaining the keys to the library from Sheska. He then proceeded into the main library. Sheska turned around to check where Armstrong was going before apologising to Miles.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing personal, just orders"

Miles slumped into the chair.

"It's okay"

Cheska then walked out the front the building. Armstrong sauntered down the halls of the library, the bookshelves towered over him, he was overwhelmed with the amount of information at hand, since it's renovation, the library had a ton more books. A wide variety ranging from basic alchemic techniques to specialised alchemy books such as water and Earth alchemy.

Armstrong moved into the historical section, sifting through all the biographies of the past Führers, and books containing information on wars and the beginning of time. There was also one book explaining the theory that alchemy could possibly open the door to another realm and books on ancient Homunculi. However nothing could be found on the mysterious black stone. Armstrong then proceeded into the restricted section, it had been untouched and was the only part of the building that hadn't been renovated, this was because funding was cut after the Führer spent it on the Ishvalan protection core. This area was considerably smaller and was more claustrophobic, however this soon changed after you approached the centre of the room, it was a large open area with a sunroof and bannisters on either side of the floor above. Armstrong looked in awe as he saw the crescent moon glistening in the night sky.

He spent hours searching and still found nothing, just as he gave up, Armstrong collapsed onto the chair in a large thud, he glanced over to the light sitting on the desk and pressed the switch. Nothing happened, it never turned on but he could hear a click in the distance, it sounded as if it came from the floor above.

As he reached the second floor, he looked down over the bannister, as he turned around he saw a new section that had opened up, he proceeded inside and gazed at all of the books around him, there were many on ancient myths and stones, there was one old, torn tattered book that had the picture of the black stone on it, as he reached out to grab it he heard a large crash followed by a familiar voice. Armstrong hid the book inside his coat, walked out and as he looked up, he noticed something had crashed through the sunroof just as he looked down at the table it had disappeared, whatever it was it made a huge impact. Armstrong turned around before being ferociously tackled through the bannisters.

* * *

 **Rush Valley**

Russell cautiously moved down the cobble staircase, keeping close to the wall. It was illuminated by brightly lit candles sitting on the edge of the wall, every so often the staircase would have a crack or part missing, so Russell had to watch his step. Eventually, he made his way down to a large underground cavern, in the distance he could see a large red light flashing every once in a while. Slowly he made his way forward. As he reached the edge of the cavern, it split into a ravine and he saw a catwalk that went through the centre of the ravine, just below was transmutation circle that had been drawn on the ground with blood. He hid behind a rock and waited for the mysterious stranger. The night sky was growing ever so weary in Ninas eyes as she became tired, it had been a long while since Russell went in, all she hoped was that he was ok. More time passed and nobody had came anywhere near the shop, and it was unlikely anyone would. She decided to inspect the shop more thoroughly, as she got up, Nina sneaked a peek through the front window, however she found nothing again.

"I hope brother is okay"

Just as she turned around she met a swift jab to the forehead, knocking her helmet clean off.

"Hey!"

She sweeped her legs under her attacker and he fell to the ground.

"Kid you got some strength I'll give you that!"

Nina grabbed her helmet and put it on. As she turned two swords were wedged inside her armour before she was lunged on by what seemed to be Führer Bradley. As he removed her helmet he held her down. Greed Nina up and twisted his neck, positioning himself over her, he activated his ultimate shield.

"You almost killed me kid! Now...where's that seal"

As Greed inspected her armour she proved to be quite the annoyance for Wrath to keep a hold of.

"Hey Wrath wanna hold her still for christ sake!"

Wrath looked on at Greed in anger before tightening his grip.

"You do your job I'll do mine"

Greed looked inside her armour at the neckline. A red seal was hastily drawn in blood.

"Bingo! Now, just stay still kid this won't take long"

As Greed sharpened his finger Nina began thinking about her life. She knew this was the end, nobody could save her. She tried pleading to Greed as she remembered him from her Dad's stories.

"Greed please don't do this, my father, the Fullmetal Alchemist, you remember him right!?"

Wrath grew more angry as he tightened his grip and the thought of that kid.

"Oh I remember him, that tiny little pipsqueak caused me enough trouble!"

Wrath glanced at Greed to initiate the next stage in their plan. Wrath slowly got off of Nina whilst Greed had his nail right over her seal. They slowly prompted her to stand up and took her through the front.

"Time for you to meet the family"

Said Greed in a joyful voice


	8. Chapter 8: The Aqua Alchemist

**XING**

Fletcher was packing his bags as he got ready for his journey into Amestris. He was ecstatic at the thought of being able to see his cousins, as well as uncle Ed and his father Alphonse. He collapsed into his chair as he sat in front of his desk, he looked out the window to see the starry night, over in the far distance he could see the great eastern desert, or western desert if you were from Xing. Fletcher quickly gathered his notes and packed them into his suitcase. He raced down the stairs to see his mother standing at the door. Holding a package in her hand.

"Here is some food I packed for your journey, and oh! Don't forget to stop by Tajiri's place, I ordered that tailored suit for you! You're going to need to look good when you become a State Alchemist!"

Fletcher smiled as he grabbed his food and wallet.

"Thanks!"

As he left he walked down the old beaten path he had seen many times before, the mossy cobble leading to an old, rusty, iron gate. Fletcher walked down the street and took a left turn, the bright neon lights flashed in the distance, it was Tajiri's premium grade cashmere wears. The bell ringed as he entered the store, there was soothing Xingese music playing at just the right volume. As he glanced inside he was bombarded with a sea of colour, bright red and glittering gold, bold sea blue and salmon pink. The store was bustling with people, employees taking sizes, people trying suits. Over in the distance he could see a small Xingese man, his eyes barley over the counter, he exploded with joy upon seeing Fletcher.

"Aah! Master Elric, your mother said you would be coming soon!"

Fletcher smiled before extending his hand to greet him. Tajiri shook his hand.

"Please, come with me, we have a special suit just for you, you've got to look good when you bring criminals to justice as a State Alchemist!"

Fletcher had a modest look on his face as he followed Tajiri into the back.

"Honestly, I just want to be as strong as my father."

He said whilst waving his hand to dismiss the claim.

"Now. Here it is!"

Tajiri pinched the suit cover off to reveal a blue jacket with silver lining, there was a subtle amount of glitter on it. It looked like the jacket his uncle used to wear, but at the same time, unique in its own way. It had been heavily based by Xingese design but also took some inspiration from Amestrian tailors, just as Mai had ordered.

"So? What do you think"

Fletcher collapsed onto the ground as he grabbed the coattails with joy.

"This is incredible!"

Tajiri smiled.

"I knew you'd like it!"

The little man and Fletcher proceeded out the front of the store as Fletcher put on his new coat.

"I think you forgot something, master Elric."

Tajiri extended his arm holding a worn briefcase.

"Now hurry! Or you'll miss your train!"

Fletcher grabbed his suitcase and rushed down the street to the station, past all the houses and stores, he began to go even faster as he remembered that he was going down a slope and came to a crashing halt as he reached the bottom.

[I don't want to ruin this suit]

He then made his way to the train station and boarded, presenting his ticket. As he took his seat he got looks from the other passengers. His cheeks grew red as he buried his face into his packed food. Glancing out the window, he saw his town slowly disappear in the distance as he made his way into the town in the western edge of Xing. Afterward he returned to devouring his sandwich.

[I should make it to Central City in the morning]

* * *

 **CENTRAL CITY**

She had always liked the sea, the idea of a large body of water with unexplored realms triggered her imagination, the thought of controlling water through alchemy was also something she admired, the crystal blue water spurting in the eyes of her foes. Bringing criminals to justice by drowning them in a sea of salt water, or clear water, it was something of her dreams, a form of escapism. She was so close, all she needed to do was pass the State Alchemist exam. Ruby peered out the window as she saw commuters travelling to work, it was very early in the morning. She wondered what they done, what their job was, who their boss was. Her father, Berchtwald, worked for the State, she barley ever saw him, every time he would come home all he would say was 'Look after your brother' Ruby never liked the idea of being solely in charge, she felt it was her father's role and that she should be able to experience her childhood more often, she enjoyed playing with her little brother and their cat Kirito. However, she found less time to do so as she began studying for the State Alchemist exam, she wanted to work alongside her father and help carry the burden of his work, although, she never fully understood what her father done, he wasn't really a war mongering alchemist, more so a scientific one. Nevertheless, Ruby felt working for the State would make their life better, ever since she heard of the tale of the Fullmetal Alchemist, it inspired her to one day go on adventures with her brother. Except their reason for traveling would be much more innocent and jovial. As Ruby turned to face the kitchen she scanned the ground looking for Kiri, it was time for her feed but she was nowhere to be found.

"Kiri! Kiri!"

She called out before hearing a response from the garden.

"Out here Ruby!"

She strolled out into the garden to find Henry playing with Kiri, rolling about into the grass. Henry laughed as Kiri made a sprint for the kitchen, running through the cat flap, looking for her food bowl.

"Come on Henry, let's have some breakfast"

They both returned inside as Henry took a seat near the cat bowl he began stroking Kiri as she ate her food. Ruby was propped over the cooker, frying eggs she bought from the market the other day, her father left money for them on a weekly basis, so they had to budget what they bought. The kids never knew their mother, their father said she died in a car crash after Henry was born. The thought made Ruby ponder what her mother looked like.

"Ruby watch the food!"

Henry ordered as the eggs began to burn. Ruby glanced down before scoffing at the sight of the burnt eggs.

"Crap! Well, looks like its toast for us"

As she tossed the eggs in the trash she grabbed the toast and began buttering it.

"Hey Ruby, how's the studying going?"

It's going well, once I become a State Alchemist, we won't need a budget anymore, I can buy a big house for us all to live in, near the sea. We can both travel around the world and meet new people. Ruby placed the plates on the table and they ate. Later that day Ruby was busy studying in her room, Henry was reading, when she heard a large thud from the basement. The same thud she occasionally heard when she was asleep, Henry never payed much attention to it and whenever Ruby would ask her father he would say that it's important work and if she interferes their house would be taken away. So, she brushed it off and studied long into the evening. Another thud, followed by a weird roar could be heard, Ruby had enough, she had to find out what was going on, she walked down the stairs and tried to open the door but it was locked. She pulled a bobby pin from her pocket and picked the lock, just as it clicked the door slowly creaked open revealing a long dark staircase. She proceeded downstairs into what seemed to be a cold, dark abyss. She fumbled about looking for a switch before collapsing into some boxes, accidentally pulling a lever, in an instant the room was illuminated. Henry came running down after he heard the boxes fall over.

"Sister are..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he was shell-shocked by what he saw. Ahead of him he saw an odd looking Grizzly bear with his mother's face, calling his name.

"H...Hen...Henry"

The fumbling of keys in a lock could be heard, within an instant Ruby gestured Henry over before turning off the lights, they both hid amongst other boxes and crates. Slowly but surely someone came down the stairs, they stopped at the bottom, there was a pause for a moment before the lights came back on. Berchtwald slowly walked towards the caged beast, he unlocked it and gave it a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry for what I've done, I had to do something, they would've thrown us out on the streets! Don't worry Cynthia. Your kids will be joining you soon. I can teach you how to be human again. Once they see my incredible work, I will be commended by the Führer himself!"

He glanced over at the two cylindrical containers on his right, they were both filled with fluid, one contained a dog, the other, was empty, Berchtwald turned around to a hissing cat.

"Ah, you've came just in time!"

As he grabbed Kiri he was scratched and bitten before he submerged her in the blue liquid. Henry gasped in shock.

"Kiri!"

Ruby quickly covered his mouth. Berchtwald turned his head to their direction. He reached for their boxes and both the kids lunged at him, Berchtwald toppled over as Henry bit his arm and Ruby ran to the staircase. Henry made a break for the stairs but he fell flat on his face as his father caught his leg.

"No! Dad! Let me go! I'm sorry, I'll be good!"

Ruby ran to save her brother, Berchtwald pushed her and she was swept aside, her head hit the wall and she collapsed onto the ground, passing out. Ruby woke up lying on a bed in the basement, the boxes had been cleaned. As she glanced to her left she saw that the other cage next to the grizzly had been filled. It was a monstrous hybrid between their cat Kiri and her brother Henry. The beast called out to her in an odd scream and hiss. It sounded like a mixture of agony and sorrow.

"Aargh...He..Rargh...Hiss"

She screamed. When Ruby tried to move, she couldn't escape, she felt too weak and tired. As she got up she just collapsed onto the floor. Footsteps echoed on the staircase, she glanced up, it was her father. He picked her up and placed her back onto the table.

"Looks like you took a bit of a tumble. Don't worry, you'll be with your mother and brother soon"

Ruby gathered all the strength she had and raised her arm in protest.

"N...no"

Berchtwald responded with a grin before turning to his desk to grab his syringe. He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

[Damnit!]

He placed the syringe back on the desk and proceeded up the stairs to answer the door.

"Coming!"

Berchtwald opened the door to a rather young looking Ishvalan, black hair, in the peak of his physical form, he was wearing black sunglasses and removed them to reveal his red, Ishvalan eyes.

"Excuse me doctor, you wouldn't happen to know where I—"

Daimon was interrupted by an odd roar coming from the basement.

"Haargh...Elp!"

Daimon gazed at Berchtwald bewildered, before he shoved past him with ease and made his way towards the basement. The doctor charged at him but Daimon turned and pushed his head down onto the floor, holding his head as his arm shone a crimson red before Berchtwald' head exploded into a bloody mess. Blood splattered all over the wall, Daimon looked down at the doctor's corpse.

"I know what you've done you sick monster!"

He rushed down the stairs and grabbed the keys off the desk.

"Wh...what are... you...d... doing?"

Ruby could barely move.

"Whe...where's my...fa... father?"

Daimon ignored her questions and opened the first cage containing the Cynthia grizzly bear chimera. He grabbed its head and closed his eyes. Ruby began screaming in protest as she realised what he was doing.

"No!"

"You carry the sin that embodies scientific alchemy. Human life must not be altered, it was created in the image of our God Ishvalla, only by our omnipotent messiah shall your life be changed. I will set you free from this painful existence!"

In an instant, the chimera exploded and Daimon was soaked in blood. Ruby began tearing up as she realised what little she could do in this state.

"St...op"

Daimon walked over to the second cage, opened it up, sitting there before him was the Henry-Kiri cat hybrid, it meowed in sorrow at him.

"Don't worry, I will set you free"

He grabbed its head.

"I will send you to be judged by Ishvalla!"

It's head exploded into another bloody mess before Daimon turned around to face Ruby.

"Are you—"

"Get away!"

Daimon could hear muttering outside, people obviously heard the commotion and called the State, he quickly turned up his hood, put on his glasses and buried his hands in his pockets before sprinting out into the street. Daimon turned into a back alley and ran away.

* * *

 **Sorry about the LONG hiatus, I will try and post more often - follow and favourite for more and comment.**


End file.
